


Winner

by Oak_Wood



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Camboy Gregory, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oak_Wood/pseuds/Oak_Wood
Summary: Gregory, an attention-seeking camboy with a strong following, holds a contest. Donate some money, gain an entry and a chance to meet him in person for a date and sex.The problem is, it's supposed to be a one-time thing...and Gregory isn't sure if it'll simply be a one-time thing with the Frenchman who just so happened to win.
Relationships: Christophe "The Mole"/Gregory of Yardale
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Winner

Attention. It was such a simple concept, really, but everytime the idea of it crossed his mind, Gregory couldn’t help but press his thighs together and shift his weight. His top teeth would sink into his bottom lip and he’d close his eyes and look down, exhaling through his nose to make a small sigh.

The drive for attention was why he started doing cam shows to begin with. Laying back on his bed upon the silky sheets, legs spread as he stared into the camera with a smirk nobody could help but adore. Batting his eyelashes, his hands rested on his asscheeks to spread and show off his puckered hole to the camera. His gorgeous blue eyes would linger at the image of himself on his laptop momentarily, then drift to the chat on the side to read the compliments.

‘Fucking gorgeous!’

‘You’re so fuckable!’

‘You’d fit so snuggly around my cock!’

Each one sent a warm tingle down his spine to his groin, where his cock would twitch slightly and he’d let out a whine. 

Attention. It was a simple concept that drove him mad with greed for more and more. 

Men who frequently watched his cam shows would spoil him with donations, and in return he’d show off his body which he was proudful of. Sometimes he’d get on his hands and knees with his tight hole in view of the camera, others he would move the camera onto a tripod to stand and run his slim fingers down his body. Either way, more compliments and  _ attention _ would come his way. Comments and compliments inflated his ego more than they should have.

It was late at night on the weekend when Gregory had come up with an idea, after a few glasses of wine and a good masturbation session. 

Why didn’t he hold a contest? Every donation of five dollars would earn a user an entry, ten dollars would earn him two, and so on and so forth. The idea drove Gregory mad at the idea of men competing for him, digging his nails into his thighs as he set his glass down on the nightstand.

Perhaps it wouldn’t hurt to stream tonight. He had forced himself to take a night of selfcare, but… he wanted to get things underway. He had to.

Gregory undoes his robe and slips one side down his shoulder as he grabs for his laptop, opening his side table’s drawer filled with toys and a few bottles of lube just to have them ready. It wasn’t going to be an all-out night. Mostly, he wanted to tease and talk dirty, encouraging people to donate to enter.

When he was finally set up, he starts the stream and smiles, waiting for a few hundred or so folks to join before going on his usual spiel. 

“Hi, dearies, it’s me! Your Little Canary~ tonight I have something  _ very _ special to announce; I’m doing a little contest! Five dollars for one entry, ten for two and so on! Winner of the contest will be flown out to where I live; we’ll go out for dinner, then have quite a bit of fun together!- Ahmn, if you know what I mean, haha~... I’m so excited to meet one of you lucky studs so you can show me a great time… now, I see my lovely admin is online! Could you do me a favor and set up a poll for me? I need my little dears to help me pick out which toy I shall use first~”  
  


The night would continue on as normal, however this time donations seemed to be flooding in; quite a lot more than he had expected! The winning toy had been his bad dragon dildo with a knot. It always made him squeal and gasp, and the viewers  _ adored _ it. The comments that came with it, however, always did it for Gregory. How badly they wanted to fill them with their own cocks, pump them full of their seed. Gregory didn’t know any of these people, as far as he knew. They were completely anonymous.  _ Strangers _ wanted to fuck him and breed him, make him theirs…

Gregory gasps and lets out a small whimper as his cock twitches and he comes to orgasm, ropes of cum landing on his stomach and chest. He’s left in a momentary daze; he had shoved the toys knot in him without even realizing. ‘Full’ is the only word that could describe the feeling.

“Dear, you filled me all up and made me make a mess-” Gregory softly pants, bringing a hand to his cheek as he pouts and gazes into the camera. “Truly bred me, but I know you want more, don’t you?... Do  _ you _ want to watch  _ me _ fuck a toy? You dears got your fun with me as your toy, but… I really need to fuck something. I want you to watch. Your call, though… I  _ am _ yours, after all~”

Gregory pauses to glimpse over the flooded chat, shimmying slightly on his back before getting himself to sit up. Replies to his question was a mixture of just regular old yes, but others took it a step further and said ‘ _ do it, slut.’ _

Both made him just as easily excited. He grabs the fleshlight that had been waiting out of view, popping open the bottle of lube and drizzling it over the toy’s hole. “Please don’t forget you dears can donate five dollars for one entry, ten for two and so on~ I want to meet one of you so bad! The more entries, the likelier chance you win and get to make me your bitch~!”

Gregory sat up and showed off the fleshlight with his typical cheeky little grin, one hand reaching up to tuck a strand of blond hair behind his ear. “We ready?”

1500$. That’s how much Gregory had earned from the live alone… maybe he should do those kinds of streams with some form of raffle  _ far _ more often. 

All he had to do now, really, was put the entries through a generator to pick a winner. Thank you, admins, for your hard work in assisting with this! Gregory plugs the numbers into the generator and sits back, seeming to hesitate momentarily before clicking on the button labeled ‘Pick a Winner.’

It took a second to load before a name appeared on screen.

Christophe DeLorne, Colorado. 

… same state as him. Interesting. Gregory took his wine glass off the bedside table and took a sip, tapping his fingers on the corner of his laptop. He was feeling exhausted from overexerting himself tonight, so he should probably go to bed- wait, no, he has to message the winner first. Right, silly of him to forget, right? Gregory opens up the messaging app for the website and enters the name of the winner, clicking on the profile and sending the following message.

‘Hey, dear! I see you live in Colorado, too, so hopefully a flight isn’t necessary! Could you give me an idea of where you live? <3’ Gregory sent the message and sighs, about to close the laptop when he hears a small notification sound from the site.

‘South Park. You’re in Denver, aren’t you?’

‘Yes! I am in Denver. It’s not too far of a drive, correct?’

‘You’re correct, chérie. Pretty boy with a bright brain.’

Gregory felt his face light up, biting his lip as he continued to text. ‘We haven’t even set up a meeting plan, yet you decide to immediately start flirting?~’

‘I can stop if you’d like.’

The Brit shook his head to himself. ‘No, no, dear. I love it, sorry! Caught me off guard- would you like to video chat? We can discuss details far easier that way.’

‘Whatever you’d like. On here?’

‘Preferably, for now.’ Gregory would wait a few moments for a call to come through, meanwhile pouring more wine into his glass. This man seemed nice; not too creepy like other fans he’s had conversations with. When the call does come through, Gregory answers with his camera on, adjusting his robe as he raises his glass in greeting. “Good evening, my dear~”

“Evening.” Christophe would reply with a small smirk, raising up the cigarette he was smoking to mock Gregory’s gesture. His French accent was thick, and the way he pronounced some words were so sharp that he could easily cut through cold butter with them. His eyes were soft and welcoming, green hues, and his tan skin was littered with scars from what Gregory could take in. He had a bit of scruffy facial hair as well, faint sideburns... the other was only wearing a white tank top from the waist up, so a lot of skin was exposed and he could notice the other scars he seemed to have.

Gregory felt something odd; a little pang in his heart, as if an arrow had been shot through. He swallows and rests a hand on his cheek, speechless. “Ah-”

“It’s a 40 minute or so drive to South Park from where I live,” Christophe began, taking a drag of his cigarette and then exhaling the smoke, “we can go to dinner at any restaurant you please. You’re the host, after all. I’ll pay for the bill, I have the money lying around.”

“Money lying around?” Gregory’s interest is piqued. “Ah- how many entries did you enter?”  
“I only donated five dollars. I knew I was lucky enough to win just with that. I’m one of the luckiest son-of-a-bitches out there.” Christophe finds himself cracking a smile, averting his gaze to the side. “.. I’ve always found you handsome. Not because of your body entirely, but I know you hide your smarts and play an act. It’s a persona. I can see through it and I see the beauty underneath it all. Of course I love the persona as well, but… the real you seems much more appetizing.”

Gregory’s quiet. He stares at the screen, right at the window Christophe was shown in, before inhaling quietly. “My dear, you analyze too much.”

“It's the paranoia for me.” Christophe jokes, taking another drag from his cigarette. “It is what it is. I admire you regardless.”

“I’m certainly flattered… so you will drive up here?”

“Without a doubt.” Christophe replies.

“... lovely. Beyond lovely. I’ll send you the address we’ll meet at. Have a lovely night, Christophe, sleep well. Does tomorrow work for you?”

“It’s perfect.” Chrisophe nods, grinding the burning butt of his cigarette into his nearby ashtray. “Sleep as a princess would, Canary.”

Christophe was the one to hang up, and Gregory wasn’t complaining. He was more-so lost in thought as he spaced out, then came back to reality. He didn’t hesitate with giving his actual address to the Frenchman. He didn’t seem like a terrible man with bad intentions.

He hoped not, at least.

The reply he got to the information was short, simple and sweet, and extremely welcome as Gregory softly sighed with a smile at the sight of it;

‘Sleep well, little Canary, rest so you can sing for me tomorrow night. Good night.’


End file.
